A Million Stars With No Direction
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Because life isn't as simple as it was when you were 'this many.' Auggie-Doggie/Ava. The tragic story of young love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because how can you not ship them?**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Don't own anything, sadly. :(  
**

 **(December, 2025)  
**

The wind howled around her, making the young girl shiver with more than the cold. Her hands were smashed into the pockets of her thick winter coat. Sound of people laughing and cars whizzing by drummed in her bright pink ears, but she felt anything but happy and alive. As far as she was concerned, she was dead meat after her parents found out what she had done.

She wished things were as simple as they were when she was little. When the biggest worry was the shadows dancing in her closet, when she still called her boyfriend "Auggie-Doggie Matthews." And if she didn't like her life, well, she could just daydream and imagine it all away.

 **(March, 2017)**

 _"Auggie!" She squealed, wrapping her friend in a big. His grin split his face in two. She had been away at summer camp for a whole three days, never once seeing her friend._

 _"Dance with me," she commanded suddenly, holding her hand out. He bowed, all gentlemen-like, spinning her around awkwardly, but not caring how he looked. The two spun around, stepping on each other's feet and falling over laughing._

 _Nothing could have been better then, simpler,_ she thought.

Her worried mind suddenly wandered to her best friend, Riley Matthews. The girl was now in her twenties, off to the university, but Riley seemed to be the only person that she could go to for advice. Motherly, girl advice.

She wondered what Riley would say about her now.

She made her way down the hall, tentatively and shaking, to her boyfriend's apartment. It was like her second home, but it wasn't feeling welcoming. She hoped that no one else was home. Her hand hovered over the door before knocking, once, twice, and her curly haired boyfriend of many years on and off opened the door. She took a steadying breathe before blurting in a small voice,

"August, I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Continue?**

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Million Stars With No Direction**

 **A/N: Because how can you not ship Auggie/Ava?**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Don't own anything, sadly. :(  
**

 **(December, 2025)  
**

He blinks slowly, seemingly unable to comprehend the bombshell just dropped upon him. But he stands aside to let her inside of the apartment.

"Crap."

"Yup. That about sums it up," she deadpans.

He curses again under his breathe, and she cusses back at him, spitting them at him as if the words physically tasted rancid. They're both so upset and confused that neither one of them know what to do.

"I love you, Ava Melanie Ruth Esther Morgenstern. I've always known that. Since we were little. Why does this have to change any of that?" He finally says.

"I love you too, August Matthews."

She's young and naïve and believes that it'll work out alright in the end.

* * *

There's a ring in the picture within a month, and their own apartment after they get married four months later. It's a rushed wedding, simple and cheap, but everything she's ever dreamed for. She has August, and a baby on the way.

* * *

"Welcome to the world, Alecia Rose Matthews," he whispers to his baby daughter. He's as happy as he's ever been, and instantly he's wrapped around her little finger. She grows up to know it, too. Anything she wants, she knows how to get. She's like Ava in that way, mixed with Auggie's sweetness.

* * *

Riley supports. Disappointed, but supports them with her entire heart. After all, she's a believer. She believes that her brother's relationship will work out. She believed in Pluto.

* * *

The problems come, but nothing the two can't work out. After all, there's another person in the relationship to think about.

But it's three years later that something happens that Auggie doesn't think he'll recover from. Ever.

After a long week of work, Ava stops to get gas before continuing home. She can barely breathe through her nose, her head had been pounding all day, and she can barely keep her eyes open.

Suddenly, as she's driving down the road, there's a long, blaring horn, a bright light, a scream (quite possibly her own), and then nothing but silent darkness.

* * *

She has a collapsed lung, internal bleeding, a sever concussion, a broken jaw, foot, and shattered pelvis, plus the glass from her windshield had cut her everywhere imaginable. Somehow, part of what remained of a car door had ended up entering her stomach through a deep wound.

They can't save her.

"Call it, Doctor."

"Time of death; 6:38 p.m. May 15, 2029."

* * *

All that August has left is four year old Alecia Rose.

He cries, and he cries for what feels like a million years. He's lost in a deep, dark tunnel with no way out.

* * *

At twenty years old, he moves in with his twenty-eight year old sister. She's engaged, but lives by herself still because that's how she is. (And he admires her for it, because he wasn't that strong.)

Love only comes once in your life, if your lucky enough to notice it. That's what he always tells himself. He'll never find another Ava. He lost his only true love.

His sister lets him morn quietly, but after three months living there she forces him to go back to work. He's mad at first, and sometimes finds himself unable to breathe through the sobs at night, but two years later he feels as if he might be staring to get better. Slightly. He moves out. Just across the street, but he moves out. Three years to the day of the accident.

He's never loved seven year old Alecia more, and she looks just like Ava did when she was little.

Beautiful. In every, single way possible.

* * *

Alecia's thirteen when she really starts to get beautiful. Slim, but curvy in just the right places, soft, curly blond hair, dark, electric blue eyes; she posses every aspect of a true heartbreaker.

But she's fourteen when some boy that ain't worth crying over rips her heart out and stomps on it.

He buys a gallon of chocolate ice cream and her favorite candy, M&M's, along with a box of tissues, fuzzy pink pajamas, and resists the urge to buy the baseball bat on sale.

She cries for more than just some boy.

* * *

He finds himself another girl, despite what he has said. He's forty when it happens again for him, but it happens just as violently and passionately as the first time, though he takes things much slower with his new girlfriend Samantha.

Alecia approves. Samantha doesn't try to replace her mother.

And when he gets down on one knee, it's a warm, comfortably sunny day and it doesn't feel like betrayal.

Love has a funny way of prevailing through all of the pain it causes.

He wonders if that's the secret to life.

 **A/N: Here to go! _Fini_! Thanks guys! **

**Aliqueen16 : Here you go! :)**

 **Sand1128 : Thank you so much!**

 **Stay Gold- Pebblemist : Thank you a lots! Here you go. **

**Miss. Mint chocolate chip: Thank you so much. **

**Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
